Mizerable
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: [ONESHOT]Meus sentimentos que jamais lhe alcançarão...Eu os coloco em um suspiro .::.Presente de Aniversário para Margarida.::.


Fic Presente para uma grande amiga minha, aqui do ffnet... Parabens Margarida!!!

Leiam notas finais...

* * *

**_Mizerable_**

Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha curiosidade em sabê-lo. Acordou no meio da noite e ficou a olhar o teto de seu quarto por segundos incontáveis. Tirou a coberta de si e se levantou da cama, caminhando para a pequena sacada que havia em seu quarto. Apoio os cotovelos na batente e ficou a observar o jardim de sua casa, com belíssimos e brancos copos de leite, que pareciam refletir a luz da lua por todo o jardim. Cercas delicadas e brancas separavam o jardim de sua casa da casa vizinha, tão bela quanto a sua. Porém, não era a casa que o encantava, mas sim a dona desta. Uma jovem sorridente e atrapalhada, de melenas castanhas e olhos igualmente castanhos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

"Maldição!" – socou a batente da sacada – "Essa garota não sai da minha cabeça!".

Voltou a olhar para casa, especificamente para uma das janelas, onde as luzes estavam apagadas. Respirou fundo, voltando para o seu quarto. Observou a jovem que dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama. Estava assim há um mês! Um mês! Saiu com tantas mulheres que já esquecera o nome de metade delas. E tudo isso para que? Apenas para tentar tira-la da cabeça. Mas parecia impossível. Como poderia ter se apaixonado tão fácil? Como?!

Pela enorme janela de vidro de seu quarto, pode observar uma silhueta alta a olhar para a sua direção. Tocou o vidro da janela delicadamente, sentindo a baixa temperatura do material. Suspirou, afastando-se.

_Kizukanai furi o shite  
Chiisana mado kara tooku o mitsumeteta  
Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe  
Kaze ni dakarete_

_**Tentei fingir que isto não estava acontecendo  
e olhei através daquela pequena janela  
As vozes dos anjos preenchem o céu  
Foram abraçadas pelo vento**_

Passaram-se os dias. Voltara ao cotidiano monótono e cansativo que estava acostumado. Não reclamava de sua vida, afinal, tinha amigos, tinha dinheiro, a mulher que queria e um trabalho fixo. Muitos o achariam ingrato por pensar daquela forma. Não conseguia evitar. Não entendia o que faltava em sua vida, para possuir aquele vazio dentro de si. Algo faltava. Algo em sua vida estava incompleta.

Sábado. Acordou quando sentiu o sol tocar-lhe a pele do rosto. Virou-se para o outro lado, com preguiça de se levantar. Acabou vencido, por final se levantando e trocando-se. Desceu as escadas e foi até a enorme Sala de Jantar, onde seu café da manhã já estava posto. Enquanto apreciava um copo de café fumegante com algumas bolachas, ficou a observar o jardineiro a cuidar das tulipas que enfeitavam a frente da casa.

"Sr. Shura?" – uma voz doce e feminina o chamou.

"Sim?" – voltou-se para a jovem governanta, de seus vinte e seis anos, estatura média, de cabelos loiros que chegavam até a sua cintura e olhos âmbar.

"Seus pertences para a caminhada matinal estão em seu quarto".

"Obrigado Ana...".

Ela apenas sorriu, saindo do local e voltando para seu trabalho. Ele depositou a xícara na mesa. Ana veio até ele humildemente num dia qualquer, em busca de emprego e imediatamente simpatizara com ela. Era uma ótima pessoa para se conversar. Levantou-se e subiu para o seu quarto. Assim que terminou de se trocar, desceu novamente e saiu, caminhando nas ruas calmas do condomínio. Todas as manhãs de folga, costumava caminhar pelo condomínio, para se exercitar um pouco. Suspirou pesadamente. Estava cada dia pior. Agora, sequer saía com outras mulheres. Principalmente depois de chamar a última de... Sentiu algo bater contra si e cair no chão. Imediatamente ele voltou-se para a pessoa.

"Desculpa... Eu não..." – estendeu a mão, mas ficou pasmo ao vê-la ali, caída no chão.

"Não se preocupe, eu... Shura?" – a jovem de olhos castanhos o olhava, surpresa.

"Bom dia, Sheila" – sorriu, ajudando-a a se levantar.

"Bom dia".

"Desculpa. Eu não estava prestando atenção aonde eu ia" – pegou as sacolas que haviam caído no chão e colocou de volta várias barras de chocolate que haviam caído.

"Tudo bem..." – sorriu – "Eu também estava distraída... E como" – sussurrou a ultima frase.

"Porque tanto chocolate e sorvete?" – perguntou Shura.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou em completo silêncio. Shura percebeu o olhar triste que ela possuía naquele momento e logo tirou suas conclusões. Sheila sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e os olhos começarem a marejar.

"Ei..." – Shura tocou o rosto dela e o levantou para si, fazendo-a olha-lo – "Não fique assim...".

"É que... que..." – tentou falar, mas voltou a ficar em silêncio.

_Hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nanimo kikoenakute _

_Tada ima wa "amai toki no itazura da" to _

_Sora ni tsubuyaita_

_**A tristeza que se reflete em teus olhos**_

_**Não te permitem ouvir nada**_

_**Suspiro ao céu, pois agora eu sei**_

_**Que tudo não passou de um 'truque dos doces tempos'**_

"Pelo que percebi, você brigou com ele, não é mesmo?" – disse Shura, sério.

Foi então que viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto delicado. Sentiu-o limpa-las delicadamente com a mão.

"Não chore... Vai acabar tudo bem".

"Não Shura! Não vai! Ele simplesmente me trocou por outra!!" – disse Sheila, entre as lágrimas.

"Porque ele é idiota demais para perceber a pessoa maravilhosa que você é!" – Shura aumentou o tom de voz.

Por um instante, Sheila parou de chorar, para ficar a olha-lo surpresa. Ele estava mesmo falando tudo aquilo para ele? Ela?

"Até eu já percebi isso Sheila. Se ele não percebe o que tem, é porque é muito burro!".

"Você esta se referindo á seu melhor amigo Shura..." – disse Sheila.

"Eu sei disso. Mas ele não merece a minha consideração..." – ele ficou sério, ao se lembrar do dia em que o amigo pediu Sheila em namoro.

Foi o pior dia de sua vida. Aioros, seu melhor amigo, e Sheila, a única mulher por quem conseguiu se apaixonar, juntos. Era difícil admitir a si mesmo que havia se apaixonada. Era algo impossível não se apaixonar por ela. Fora à única mulher que o vira como uma pessoa normal, com seus defeitos e sofrimentos, não como uma mina de ouro. Quando descobriu que ela era a nova namorada de seu melhor amigo, seu mundo desabou. Sorriu para eles, desejando-lhes felicidades, mesmo desejando o contrário. Amaldiçoou-se por tal pensamento. Nunca, ninguém, nem mesmo seus amigos, saberiam daquela paixão que estava guardada á sete chaves dentro do seu coração. Voltou-se para Sheila.

"Vamos... Você não querer comer todo esse chocolate sozinha, vai?" – perguntou Shura, sorrindo.

Ela ainda o olhava, surpresa. Mas logo, um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios e os dois entraram na casa da jovem. Colocaram as sacolas na mesa da cozinha e tiraram o conteúdo de dentro: várias e várias barras de chocolate, mais três potes de sorvete de dois litros.

"Nossa... nunca vi ninguém comprar tanto sorvete e chocolate!" – disse Shura, pasmo.

"Eu chamo de calorias em barra..." – disse Sheila – "Acho que já engordei uns dois quilos!".

Riram. De certa forma, a companhia dele estava fazendo diferença. Estava se sentindo mais... Alegre. Era mesmo um alívio.

"Não vou deixar você engordar sozinha... Confesso que tenho uma queda por chocolate e você não irá se arrepender de eu te ajudar a comê-los!" – disse Shura, com um sorriso travesso.

Ela riu. Ela parecia tão diferente do que estava acostumada. Às vezes achava que ele era uma pessoa fria e insensível, mas parecia que finalmente estava conhecendo o verdadeiro lado de Shura.

"Vamos alugar uns filmes e acabar com um pote de sorvete e umas barras?" – perguntou Shura.

"Qual tipo de filme?" – perguntou Sheila.

"Qual você quiser" – disse.

"Hm... Comédia!".

"Dessa eu escapei... Por um momento pensei que você iria querer ver filmes românticos" – disse Shura.

"Já chega de chorar por hoje..." – disse Sheila.

"Sábia decisão".

Sheila pegou o telefone e ligou para uma locadora (1) e minutos depois o filme já estava em suas mãos. Munidos de chocolates e sorvete, assistiram á quatro filmes de comédia. As risadas de ambos ecoavam por toda a casa, contagiando o local de alegria. Uma mulher de idade, olhava-os da escada, com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios.

_Mawaru, mawaru... _

_Okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa  
Ima  
Les misérables  
Aishisugita anata ga kabe kiwa no mukou de  
Sotto waratteru_

_**Girando e girando...  
Estou agora em uma época deixada para trás  
Os miseráveis  
Tu, a quem eu muito amei,  
agora está do outro lado desta parede  
Sorrindo gentilmente**_

A noite chegou tão rápido que mal haviam percebido. Shura estava a olhar para Sheila durante segundos. Estava na hora de ir, mas simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Tocou-lhe o rosto e sorriu. Envolveu-a em seus braços e a abraçou carinhosamente, sentindo em seguida os braços delicados dela envolverem sua cintura.

"Não chore mais sim?" – sussurrou em seu ouvido, para logo depois se afastar e fitá-la – "Qualquer coisa, estou aqui na casa ao lado e ajudo você a terminar com aqueles sorvetes" – sorriu.

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir novamente ela abraça-lo.

"Muito, muito obrigada Shura" – disse ela.

"Não há de que" – disse ele, acariciando os cabelos castanhos.

Ela se afastou e na ponta dos pés, depositou um beijo no rosto dele.

"Novamente, obrigada por me fazer companhia" – finalmente afastou-se e caminhou para sua casa, acenando para ele antes de entrar.

Assim que Shura deitou-se em sua cama, ficou a lembrar do dia agradável que tivera. Cada vez mais se encantava pela figura jovial de Sheila. Respirou fundo. Tinha que manter os pés no chão. Não poderia se envolver num momento tão delicado para ela. E também não podia trair o seu melhor amigo. Com tais pensamentos na cabeça, acabou adormecendo.

Sheila olhava pela janela de seu quarto, a lua cheia que brilhava intensamente. Sentia-se, enfim, calma e revigorada. Suspirou tristemente. Olhou para a sacada da casa vizinha à sua. Vazia. Como poderia nutrir aquele sentimento por ele, durante tanto tempo? Sabia que jamais um homem como ele se interessaria por ela. Era como tentar tocar a lua. Voltou para a sua cama, dormindo rapidamente.

_[Todokanai...kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete_

_**Meus sentimentos que jamais lhe alcançarão...  
coloco-os em um suspiro**_

Assim que acordou no dia seguinte, foi direto tomar um banho.Lavou os cabelos e ficou minutos debaixo do chuveiro, apreciando a água quente. Quando resolveu sair, enrolou-se numa toalha e saiu, enxugando os cabelos. De repente, como se o mundo estivesse acabando, a porta se abre furiosamente e uma jovem apavora entra, sem sequer bater na porta.

"Shura!!" – Sheila estava afobada – "O Aior..." – ela parou de falar, ao ver o estado de Shura. Corou imediatamente.

"Sheila..." – ela a olhou surpreso, mas sorriu logo em seguida ao ver o embaraço da jovem – "É assim que você entra no quarto de um homem!?" – provocou.

Viu-a ficar mais vermelhar que uma cereja ao observar detalhadamente o tórax bem definido e... nu. Estava ficando quente ali dentro, ou era só impressão sua? Virou-se de costas com tudo, muito sem graça.

"D-desculpa Shura..." – gaguejou – "É o nervosismo".

Ele sorriu, travesso. Ela estava mais bonita do que o normal. Principalmente agora, que estava sem graça. Guardaria aquele momento para sempre em sua memória.

"Pode me explicar o nervosismo?" – resolveu ir para o seu armário e escolher uma roupa.

"Eh... Ahn... O Aioros" – se embaraçou no começo, mas logo se recompôs – "Ele foi lá em casa, mas quando eu vi o carro dele parado na minha porta, sai correndo pelos fundos e entrei na sua casa".

"Invasão de domicílio!" – resolveu brincar um pouco – "Sabia que é um crime?" – terminou de se vestir e se aproximou dela – "Já estou vestido".

Ela voltou-se para ele, com a face de volta ao normal.

"Ai Shura! Mas você é meu amigo! Não vai se importar da pequena invasão... Vai?" – perguntou, com uma carinha pidona.

"Não... Mas quero algo em troca" – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela engoliu em seco pela forma como ele a olhava. Sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha.

"O-o que?" – gaguejou.

Ele voltou a se aproximar dela, enquanto Sheila ia mais e mais para trás, até sentir seu corpo bater contra a parede, ficando cercada. Shura pousou uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça dela e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Parou á poucos centímetros e sorriu.

"Você esta mesmo com medo de mim?" – sussurrou.

Sheila balançou a cabeça para os lados, freneticamente. Tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente. Assim que Sheila levantou o rosto para olha-lo, sentiu o leve toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Ele rapidamente se afastou, voltando á olha-la. Fora somente... Um selinho. Não queria força-la a nada.

"Não se preocupa... Não vou fazer nada com você. Não vou fazer algo que você não queira, mesmo que eu deseje imensamente..." – Shura se afastou e Sheila o olhava pasma, pelo o que ele acabara de dizer.

Deu espaço para ela e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. Ouviram a voz calma da governanta a conversar com um homem. Com... Aioros. Shura voltou-se imediatamente para Sheila.

"Fique aqui e não saia... Darei um jeito de tira-lo daqui" – disse Shura.

"Obrigada" – disse ela.

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Sheila mantinha-se estática no lugar. Ele fez mesmo aquilo? Ou estava sonhando? Shura respirou fundo e desceu as escadas.

_Tsumetai kaze o abinagara  
Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi o egaiteta  
Sotto kuchizusamu MERODI wa  
Toki ni kizamarete kieru_

_Nidoto modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute  
Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru kotono dekinai karada ga  
Kowaresoude..._

_**Ensopado por um vento gélido  
Relembro estes sentimentos noite após noite  
A melodia que murmuro gentilmente  
Está marcada no tempo para desaparecer  
Não posso esquecer da tristeza  
que eu não consigo retornar  
Até mesmo agora, meu corpo,  
que não consegue suportar estas emoções  
brilhantes, parece que irá se quebrar...**_

"Bom dia Aioros... Que surpresa te ver aqui" – disse Shura, enquanto descia as escadas.

"Bom dia Shura" – disse Aioros.

"O que aconteceu pra te trazer tão cedo á minha casa?" – perguntou, assim que cumprimentou o amigo com um aperto de mão.

"Na verdade... Vim falar com a Sheila, mas ela não estava em casa. Você tem visto ela?" – perguntou Aioros, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Shura.

"Sinceramente, não" – mentiu.

"Ela não atende ao telefone e nem responde as minhas ligações".

"Brigaram?" – perguntou Shura.

"Sim...".

Sheila saiu do quarto silenciosamente e se encolheu ao lado de um móvel perto da escada e ficou a escutar a conversa.

"O que você fez para ela?" – perguntou Shura, sério.

"Eu... Bebi demais. Me descontrolei e acabei dormindo com outra mulher..." – Aioros abaixou a cabeça – "E ela descobriu tudo".

"Posso saber o motivo da briga?".

Sheila sentiu o sangue congelar e o coração parar uma batida. Ele ia contar!! Sabia que ia!!

"Não posso revelar..." – disse Aioros, fazendo Sheila respirar aliviada.

"Entendo. Então meu amigo, é bom você voltar para ela logo".

"Porque?".

"Andam falando que ela esta muito mal. Que não quer sair de casa, não quer ver ninguém e nem fazer nada. Isso é por sua culpa!!".

"Minha culpa?! Você nem sabe o motivo da nossa briga!".

"Você perdeu a razão a partir do momento que dormiu com outra... Olha, sei que somos melhores amigos, mas você a traiu!! Não há nada pior do que isso!" – disse Shura.

"Porque esta defendendo ela desse jeito? É como se..." – Aioros parou de falar e arregalou os olhos, pasmo – "Não acredito...".

Shura olhava para ele seriamente. O amigo passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Agora entendia o porque do afastamento de Shura com ele.

"Sim" – começou Shura – "É exatamente isso que você esta pensando. Então, se a fizer sofrer, irá se ver comigo".

"Porque nunca disse?".

"Porque vocês estavam felizes do jeito que estavam e eu não sou ninguém para interferir".

Aioros sorriu, tristemente. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

"Você sempre pensando nos outros Shura. Sua atitude é de se admirar...".

"Você me conhece..."

"É melhor eu ir" – Aioros se levantou e se despediu de Shura – "Até a próxima".

"Até" – e Shura o acompanhou até a porta.

Hitorikiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru?

"wa ta shi ni a su wa a ru no..."

Para onde irei para que a tristeza de estar sozinho desapareça?

"Eu tenho o amanhã..."

Sheila escutava tudo, sem entender. À que eles estavam se referindo?? O que Aioros descobriu?? Assim que escutou o carro dele sair, desceu as escadas e foi até Shura.

"Obrigada" – disse.

"Vocês deveriam conversar"

"Não quero falar com ele".

"Pense bem nisso. Você não era feliz com ele?" – fez uma rápida pausa – "Então, é com ele que você deve ficar" – sentiu, uma certa melancolia em suas palavras.

"Não sei".

"Pense no assunto Sheila".

"Esta bem, vou pensar" – ela ficou em silêncio, pensando em perguntar sobre o 'beijo' que trocaram no quarto dele, mas acabou voltando atrás – "Bom, é melhor eu ir" – e saiu, sem ao menos se despedir dele.

Viu pela janela, ela entrar em sua casa. Afastou-se e voltou para o seu quarto, jogando-se na cama. Passou a mão no rosto. Era melhor assim. Se a felicidade dela era com o Aioros, que assim seja.

A semana se passou e não tivera mais noticias dela. Acreditava que eles haviam se acertado finalmente. Mas foi num sábado á tarde que descobrira a verdade. Ficou surpreso ao vê-la entrar em sua casa, sem ao menos tocar a campainha.

"Shura..." – o rosto jovial estava molhado pelas lágrimas.

"Sheila? O que aconteceu?" – levantou-se e foi até ela.

"Eu conversei com o Aioros"

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Eu não pude voltar com ele e ele concordou comigo".

"E porque não?".

"Porque eu não o amo o Aioros".

"O QUE??!!" – Shura estava pasmo.

"Antes mesmo de namorar o Aioros, eu era apaixonada por outro homem. Eu pensei que havia conseguido esquece-lo, mas não consegui. E eu sei que ele jamais me verá como mulher, mas sim apenas como uma amiga".

"Porque pensa assim?".

"Porque ele tem as mulheres que deseja, tem aquilo o que quer. Porque acha que iria se interessar por alguém sem graça como eu?".

"Se eu me interesso, porque ele não?".

Sheila ficou pasma. Não conseguiu articular uma única palavra.

"O que?" – foi a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios.

_Mawaru, mawaru... Okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa_

_Ima_

_Les misérables_

_Aishisugita anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de_

_Sotto waratteru_

_Les misérables_

_**Girando e girando...**_

_**Estou agora em uma época deixada para trás**_

_**Os miseráveis**_

_**Tu, a quem eu muito amei,**_

_**agora está do outro lado desta parede**_

_**Sorrindo gentilmente**_

"Não consigo mais esconder... Não dá mais para guardar isso dentro de mim. Esta acabando comigo".

"Do que esta falando?".

"Do meu sentimento por você... Do meu amor por você Sheila".

Ela arregalou os olhos, pasma. Sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe o pescoço e aproxima-la de si. Rapidamente sentiu os lábios dele sobre o seu, a pedir passagem com a língua. Uma enorme emoção a invadiu e imediatamente deu-lhe a passagem, para em seguida sentir todo o amor que aquele homem depositava em um simples beijo. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e aprofundaram o beijo. Shura afundou a mão nos cabelos soltos da morena, depositando selinhos várias e várias vezes, até enfim se separarem. Assim que voltaram a se olhar, sorriram.

"Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu guardei esse sentimento" – disse Shura.

"O mesmo é para a Sheila..." – uma voz masculina se pronunciou.

Viraram-se surpresos. Lá estava Aioros, a olha-los. E por incrível que pareça, ele sorria. Sorria, feliz.

"É engraçado como o amor acontece... Você a amou por três longos anos Shura e ela, também por três anos. Respondendo sua pergunta, foi por você que eu e a Sheila terminamos".

"O que??" – perguntou Shura, pasmo, olhando para Sheila, que apenas assentiu.

"Eu estava a te olhar pela janela do meu quarto e isso não passou despercebido por Aioros" – começou ela – "Quando você ficou dois anos na Alemanha, eu realmente acreditei ter te esquecido e comecei o namoro com o Aioros. Mas assim que você voltou, todo aquele sentimento que aparentemente eu tinha esquecido, voltou a tona. Foi mais forte do que eu...".

"Vocês se amavam, e sequer notaram isso" – Aioros sorriu – "Shura..." – chamou-o – "Deixo a felicidade dela em suas mãos... Mas fique de olho. Não pense que eu desisti dela. Se a fizer sofrer, irá se ver comigo" – repetiu a frase antes dita pelo melhor amigo, á alguns dias atrás.

"Pode deixar" – sorriu.

Aioros se despediu com um aceno e saiu da casa.

_Fukaku, fukaku...Ochiteiku wasurekaketa yume no naka de watashi wa_

_Ima_

_Les misérables_

_Aishisugita anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de_

_Sotto waratteru_

_**Estou agora caindo profundamente em um**_

_**Sonho já esquecido**_

_**Os miseráveis**_

_**Tu, a quem eu muito amei,**_

_**agora está do outro lado desta parede**_

_**Sorrindo gentilmente**_

Shura voltou sua atenção para a morena a seu lado, com um sorriso. Sheila também sorriu, travessa.

"Escutou?" – provocou ela – "Se me fizer sofrer, vai apanhar".

"Isso jamais vai acontecer..." – depositou um beijo nos lábios dela.

"Bom mesmo".

"Estou sentindo que você esta me provocando".

"É mesmo?" – disse, irônica.

"Merece um castigo".

"Hã?" – perguntou Sheila, sem entender.

"Vem cá!" – pegou-a no colo e a colocou no ombro, subindo as escadas até seu quarto, com uma Sheila sorrindo e gritando de tanta felicidade.

_Todokanai...kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete_

_**Meus sentimentos que jamais lhe alcançarão...**_

_**Eu coloco-os em um suspiro**_

****

****

**_FIM_**

****

* * *

Oi Pessoal!! Mais uma fic-presente... Dessa vez, para uma grande inspiração para mim e uma grande amiga: Margarida!!!!!! 

Felicidades amiga... Tudo de bom pra você viu??

Foi um presente simples, mas de coração viu?? Espero q goste e perdoe os meus possiveis erros cometidos na fic... Eu estava sem tempo, mas eu não podia deixar q o seu dia passasse em branco ake no ffnet

hehehe

Quanto á musica, pra variar é japonesa (ando escutado mtoooo j-music)... E essa música é MARAVILINDA!!!!!! O ritmo é muito perfeito e o Gackt Camui é lindo demais!!!!! .

A propósito: o nome eh "Mizerable" do Gackt

Quem quiser ver o videozinhu da musika, lah nos meus videos do orkut tem

Espero o review d tdos q lerem!!!

bjs


End file.
